


Valentine's Nightmare

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Beating, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine go for a walk on Valentine's Day, but are cornered by the football team. Takes place during 'Heart' Warning: Contains violence Two-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Valentine's Nightmare

“Walk with me?” Kurt asked quietly and Blaine nodded. Kurt led him through the people in Breadstix until they were outside. They walked slowly side by side, hands entwined.

“I’m so glad you could be here,” Kurt said quietly as they walked closer to the park.

“Me too,” Blaine replied, “I’m glad we got to spend Valentine’s Day together.” They had stopped walking and Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt.

“Well look at what we’ve got here boys,” a voice from behind Kurt said and the two boys whipped around. There stood several members of McKinley’s football team, Azimio in front.

“We don’t want any trouble,” Blaine said, pushing Kurt behind him and keeping a tight grip on his hand.

“Awww, isn’t that sweet? Fairy number two is protecting Fairy number one,” Azimio said mockingly and the rest of the jocks laughed.

“We were just heading home,” Kurt said, “Like Blaine said, we don’t want any trouble.”

“It didn’t look like you were just heading home,” one of the guys said.

“Yeah, it looked like you were spreading your fairy dust around our town,” another added.

“I think it’s time we teach you two freaks a lesson,” Azimio said and two of the boys walked toward Kurt and Blaine. Both boys backed up, Blaine keeping Kurt behind him the whole time. However, they ended up backing into a couple more football players who grabbed hold of Kurt from behind.

“No!” Blaine shouted, spinning around, “Let him go!” Two more football players grabbed Blaine’s arms, laughing.

“Please!” Kurt shouted, “Just let us go!”

“No, no, no. See we can’t do that cause then you’ll get your fairy dust everywhere and infect everyone,” Azimio said. Then, without warning, he whirled around and punched Kurt in the stomach. Kurt doubled over, coughing harshly as the wind was knocked out of him.

“No!” Blaine shouted again, “Please! Don’t hurt him!” But Azimio ignored him and punched Kurt in the face. Kurt could feel blood dripping from his nose. Blaine struggled against his holders, but it was no use. The football players were twice his size and had a tight hold on him. Blaine was forced to watch as Azimio laid into his boyfriend over and over again.

“This is what happens,” Azimio said as he punched Kurt again, “When you turn my boy into a fairy like you!”

“I didn’t turn Karofsky gay,” Kurt said hoarsely, “That’s just part of who he is.”

“Bull!” Azimio shouted, “He’s that way because of you!” Kurt shook his head, knowing that nothing he said would get through to the jock. Azimio hit Kurt again and the smaller boy cried out.

“Please!” Blaine shouted and Azimio turned around, “Please, don’t hurt him! Do whatever you want to me and let Kurt go!”

“Well we can’t do that,” Azimio said, “At least, we can’t let him go. But I think we can arrange the first part.” He sunk his fist into Blaine’s stomach and the shorter boy doubled over in pain. The jocks laughed as Azimio hit Blaine while Kurt shouted in the background. Azimio laughed as Blaine eventually fell to his knees, gasping in pain.

“Please,” Kurt begged, “Let us go. You’ve had your fun; now please just let us go.”

“Oh no,” Azimio shook his head, “The fun is just getting started.” He nodded at one of the jocks holding Kurt’s hands behind his back and the teen knocked Kurt’s legs out from under him. Kurt fell to the ground and suddenly the two jocks that were holding him, plus Azimio were on top of him. Kurt wasn’t sure how long he lay there, trying to defend himself against their punches, but eventually the blows stopped, and he was left lying on the ground in pain.

“See ya later fairy boys,” Azimio said as he and the footballers walked away laughed. Kurt didn’t move, afraid of what might happen if he did. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm and flinched violently.

“Kurt it’s just me,” Blaine’s voice said in his ear.

“Blaine?” Kurt croaked out, turning his head slowly.

“I’m here baby,” Blaine said, smoothing Kurt’s hair back gently. When he pulled his hand back, he saw that it was red.

“Baby do you think you can walk back to Breadstix if I help you?” Blaine asked gently, not wanting to have to leave Kurt alone to get help.

“I can try,” Kurt said, slowly sitting up. He cried out as pain tore through his entire body.

“Shhh, baby, its okay,” Blaine said gently, “Do you want to stay here while I run for help?” Blaine didn’t want to leave Kurt on his won, but he would if he had to.

“No!” Kurt said, not wanting to be alone in case the football team returned, “I can walk, but, can we go slow?”

“Of course,” Blaine said, sliding his arm around Kurt’s back, “On three, okay? One… two… three!” Kurt stood with Blaine’s help, but nearly collapsed again with the white hot pain that seared through him.

“Shhh, shhh, you’re okay,” Blaine said, carefully wrapping his arms around Kurt, “I’ve got you Love, I’ve got you.” They stood there for what seemed like ages, Blaine holding Kurt in his arms.

“Okay,” Kurt breathed, “Let’s go.”

“Are you sure?” Blaine asked.

“Yeah, come on,” Kurt said, keeping one arm around Blaine. They made their way slowly back towards Breadstix, pausing ever now and then so Kurt could catch his breath. They finally arrived at Breadstix, the walk back taking a lot longer than the first time. They walked inside and the people nearest the door stared in shock. Silence eventually spread throughout the restaurant as the two boys walked further inside.

“Kurt! Blaine!” Finn said, hurrying over to the two of them, “What happened?” The entire Glee Club had gathered around them by now.

“The football team cornered us,” Blaine said, “They grabbed us and then…”

“Was Karofsky with them?” Puck asked, fuming.

“No,” Blaine said, “No, he –”

“Blaine,” Kurt said suddenly, “I think I’m gonna be sick.”

“Here, sit down,” Rachel forced him into a seat as Sam pushed an empty dish bin into his hands. Tears streamed down Kurt’s face as he was sick; he could feel Blaine gently rubbing his back.

“I’m calling 911,” Mercedes said.

“Yeah,” Finn said absently, still staring at his brother as he took the bin from the smaller boy, “Rach, can you call our parents for me please?” she nodded her head and began dialing.

“Are you alright dude?” Sam asked Blaine.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Blaine said, “They hardly touched me.” Blaine looked up at Finn with tears in his eyes.

“I tried to stop them, I swear I did –”

“Dude it’s not your fault,” Finn said, “The guys from the football team are all about four times bigger than you.”

“I should’ve tried harder –” Blaine started, but Kurt cut him off.

“Stop it,” he rasped, turning slightly to look at his boyfriend, “Stop blaming yourself for this. If I had been alone it would have been so much worse, so please don’t blame yourself.” Blaine looked sadly at his boyfriend and then reached over to hug him gently.

“I’m so sorry,” Blaine whispered.

“The ambulance is here,” Rachel said as the vehicle pulled up and the paramedics rushed into Breadstix.

“What happened?” one of them asked.

“We were walking and some guys from our school jumped us,” Blaine informed them. The paramedics worked to get Blaine and Kurt cleaned up before deciding to head to the hospital. Finn and Sam helped Kurt out to the ambulance where he was able to lie down, while Puck helped Blaine into the same ambulance.

“I’m gonna go with them,” Finn said, climbing into the ambulance.

“Alright, we’ll meet you there,” Sam told him as the doors to the ambulance closed and they drove away.


	2. Fade Away

Kurt lied on the hospital bed, Blaine in the chair next to him and Finn on his other side.

"How're you feeling dude?" Finn asked.

"About as good as I did the first several times you asked me that," Kurt croaked.

"Sorry," Finn said sheepishly, "I just don't know what else to do."

"It's alright Finn," Kurt tried to smile at the other boy, "Thank you for staying."

"Of course dude," Finn said, "Wasn't going to leave you guys here. And mom and dad should be here soon." Just as he said that, the doors opened and Burt and Carole burst in.

"Kurt! Blaine! Are you boys alright?" Burt rushed over to them.

"We're fine dad," Kurt said.

"You're not fine, you're lying in a hospital bed!" Burt exclaimed.

"Blaine, let me see you," Carole said, examining his face.

"I'm fine Carole, they only hit me a couple of times," Blaine told her.

"Who was it Kurt?" Burt asked.

"The football team..." Kurt said quietly, "They blame me for Karofsky." He blinked rapidly. "Dad, we were so stupid! We walked out there expecting nothing to happen! I'm so sorry!"

"Hey now, stop that," Burt said, "If there's one thing I don't want you boys to do it's hide who you are, alright? Now, listen to me carefully, both of you. This. Was. _Not._ Your. Fault. Understand?" He looked between Kurt and Blaine and they both nodded.

"Yeah, dudes, this was the football team's fault," Finn said, "And they're not gonna get away with it, alright?"

"No, definitely not," Carole said firmly, "We're going to talk to the principle at the school and to the police and we'll sort this out, okay? These boys are not going to get away with this, I promise."

"I believe you dad," Kurt smiled at him, "Right now though, I just want to go home."

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Kurt had to stay at the hospital over night, but was able to leave first thing the next morning. After dropping the boys off at home, Burt and Carole drove to the police station.

They returned home several hours later to find Kurt, Blaine, and Finn waiting anxiously for them.

"What did they say?" Finn asked as soon as they walked in.

"The police have contacted Principle Figgins and are going to be investigating," Carole said, "The officer we spoke to said it is very likely that they will be charged for what they did."

Kurt sighed in relief and hugged his dad tightly. Hopefully the boys would be charged and then this whole nightmare could just fade away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so it only took me two, almost three, years to get part two of this out. I know the second half might seem a little rushed or out of place, but I didn't want to leave it hanging and then write part three just in case it took me another two years to write that one.
> 
> So, I hope that despite the long wait you enjoyed this! Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
